


Un vecchio pulmino giallo

by Duedicoppe



Series: Cori per voce sola [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, oh gente era una storia di Halloween
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	Un vecchio pulmino giallo

Ubriaco? Certo che sono ubriaco!

 

Pensate che potrei...

 

Pensate che potrei tirare avanti senza...

 

Ubriaco... hrrrrrumpf.

 

Perché non dovrei? Perché non dovrei, dopo che...

 

Io...

Ero...

Era... era un...

Ubriaco?

Ubriaco io?

 

Nossignori!

 

Vi schi... vi sfigo... vi sfido tutti a provare che sono ubriaco!

Non sono ubriaco, nossignori!

Sono _sbronzo fradicio_!

 

Non mi credete, vero?

Pensate che il vecchio è matto!

Mai nessuno, mai nessuno che mi creda.

 

Io lo so che cosa dite, tutti quanti!

 

Il vecchio matto è un idiota, non mette mai piede fuori di qui, beve così tanto che poi non riesce neanche a camminare e poi inizia a vedere cose strane e poi dà i numeri...

 

È il contrario!

 

Prima ha visto le cose, e poi è finito in questa merdosa stazione di servizio per ubriacarsi a morte!

 

Era...

Era un vecchio pulmino giallo.

Era un vecchio pulmino giallo, e loro erano...

Sono...

Loro sono...

 

Erano ragazzi simpatici.

 

Ubriaco? Ubriaco io? Ha!

Non abbastanza.

Mai abbastanza, mai.

 

Erano ragazzi simpatici, e io ero lì.

 

Ero lì che camminavo lungo la strada con la mia bottiglia, e questo vecchio pulmino giallo si ferma, e uno dei ragazzi mette fuori la testa e chiede se voglio un passaggio.

E io mi dico, perché no? Sembrano ragazzi simpatici.

E io di soldi per il biglietto non ne ho, perché mi servivano i soldi per la bottiglia... e loro sembrano ragazzi simpatici.

Perché no?

 

_Erano_ ragazzi simpatici, davvero.

 

Siamo andati in giro così come capitava e mi hanno detto di passare da bere e la bottiglia pareva che non finisse mai... e poi ci siamo fermati e abbiamo pisciato e abbiamo preso delle birre e siamo ripartiti e abbiamo ricominciato ad andare in giro.

E poi ci siamo fermati di nuovo e abbiamo preso delle altre birre e quando abbiamo ricominciato ad andare in giro mi hanno chiesto dove stavo andando e io ho detto che non me lo ricordavo e non me importava neanche tanto, e ci siamo messi a ridere.

 

E poi abbiamo ricominciato a bere.

 

E ci siamo fermati un’altra volta e siamo ripartiti e io avevo la bottiglia in mano e più o meno ho detto “Bah, siete proprio ragazzi simpatici. Non so dov’è che state andando ma mi piacerebbe continuare ad andare in giro con voi.”

 

E loro si sono messi a ridere.

 

E poi abbiamo cominciato ad andare più veloce e ho riso anch’io.

 

E poi ci siamo messi ad andare ancora più veloce e io ero un po’ nervoso e poi andavamo velocissimi e io avevo paura, veloce, sempre più veloce, avevo una paura _fottuta_ , e abbiamo preso male una curva e io ho cacciato un urlo e loro ridevano, e poi abbiamo fatto un paio di brutte sbandate e loro ridevano più forte e io ho strillato che volevo scendere e loro ridevano sempre più forte e hanno puntato quello stramaledetto albero e io continuavo a strillare e sono riuscito non so come ad aprire la portiera e mi sono buttato fuori e rotolavo, rotolavo, rotolavo...

 

E adesso voi dite che mi hanno trovato per terra, proprio qui nel parcheggio, e che ero sbronzo fradicio e con la bottiglia in mano e dentro c’erano ancora un paio di sorsi...

 

però ditemi voi, se è vero che mi sono sognato tutto, se è vero che ho bevuto della robaccia e ho dato i numeri, allora come me li spiegate quei vecchi ritagli di giornale appesi al muro? Perché se ho sognato, se davvero mi sono solo sognato tutto, allora come facevo a conoscere già le loro facce e i loro nomi?

 

Voi non mi credete...

 

Venite qui e io do una pulita alla vostra macchina e mi pagate da bere, e racconto la mia storia e mi pagate da bene, e sono così sbronzo che finisco col culo per terra e mi pagate da bere, ma va bene così.

Va bene così perché se provo ad andarmene lo so che loro saranno lì e mi daranno un passaggio e io finirò schiantato e bruciato e l’unica cosa che posso fare è bere abbastanza da ammazzarmi per cui va bene così, ridete e pagatemi da bere.

 

Erano...

 

Voi non mi credete, lo so, non mi credete mai ma erano ragazzi simpatici, erano ragazzi simpatici e sono morti, erano tutti morti, _sono tutti morti da un sacco di anni!_

 

Era... lo so che non mi credete.

 

Era un vecchio pulmino giallo, un vecchio pulmino giallo, vi dico.


End file.
